


No todo es lo que ves |Omegaverse, Stony|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, alfa - Freeform, beta, mcu - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Yo estaba por lo bajo de todos, no tenía sustento y para vivir me ofrecía. No podía tener hijos y tenía una marca en mi cuello. Estaba usado y botado cruelmente.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**_Tony_ **

\- ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú, en un bar como este?- Pregunto el atractivo Alfa desde atrás. Sonreí para mi, mi presa me estaba tomando la atención que quería.

\- Oh, ya sabes, atractivo desconocido, escapar de algunas bestias nocturnas, pasarla bien.- Dije y con lentitud me acerque hasta pasar mis brazos por sus hombros, di un suave apretón y solté ligeramente mi aroma.- Muchos dicen que yo atraigo lo peligroso, ¿crees poder darme algo como eso?

\- Oh, muñeca, no tienes idea de lo que está pidiendo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué mejor no me lo enseñas?- Mencione con un suave ronroneo.

Su sonrisa creció, pasó una de sus manos por mis caderas y me guio por el bar hasta llegar a una zona privada, ahí habían muchas mesas de billar y varios apostadores.

\- Y dime, cariño, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de revolcarme?

\- Víctor von Doom, y ¿tu, bebé?

\- Tony, solo Tony.

\- Bien, "solo Tony", ¿Qué desea tomar esta noche?

\- ¿Qué te parece algo fuerte para empezar?- Sonreí y apreté el frasco que tenía en mis bolsillos. Él se separó uno momento y pidió ambas bebidas, en un instante de distracción vertí el líquido en su vaso.- Salud.

\- Salud.- Sin esperar mucho bebió de un golpe toda su copa.

\- Ahora que estamos en confianza, ¿de que es lo que vives, Víctor?- Pase la punta de mis dedos a lo largo de su brazos, esto lo repetí unos cuantos minutos más.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, dulzura, pero soy comerciante ilegal.- Aunque su voz sonó rasposa y mas gruesa de lo normal, lo pude entender perfectamente.

\- ¿Ha si?

\- Si, traigo coca y tráfico mujeres.

Bingo.

《 _Buen trabajo, Anthony, vamos para allá._

Escuche por la radio que había en mi oreja, suspire disimuladamente, esto podía ser agotador.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la policía llegó hasta nuestra posición e inmovilizaron a Víctor.

\- Víctor von Doom estas bajo arresto por tráfico de mujeres y de drogas. Todo lo dicho por ti será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado.- Hablo rápidamente el oficial Barnes. Yo me levanté de mi lugar y me acerque a Steve, el capitán de su escuadrón.

\- Buen trabajo, Anthony. Tu paga llegará en los próximos días.

\- Sabes, he estado pensado que en vez de darme dinero, podrías invitarme a una cena.- Dije esperanzado, aunque sabia la respuesta.

\- No podrá ser, no tengo tiempo para perder con una prostituta.

Auch.

\- Claro, entiendo.- Dije con resigno y otro dolor en el pecho.

Yo estaba por lo bajo de todos, no tenía sustento y para vivir me ofrecía. No podía tener hijos y tenía una marca en mi cuello. Estaba usado y botado cruelmente.

Actualmente ayudaba a la policía a desenmascarar algunas malas personas en los lugares más bajos de la zona. Prestaba mi tiempo para ellos y aunque le habia dicho miles al Capitán que podía pagarme con comida, él insistía que una prostituta se vende por dinero.

Eso era otra daga en mi pecho.

Simplemente me esfume del lugar y camine hasta llegar a mi departamento. Abrí con cuidado la puerta esperando no despertar a la persona dentro.

\- ¿Papá?- Dijo Peter sentado en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Peter, qué haces despierto, cariño?

\- Te estaba esperando, atraparon muchos malos, ¿verdad?

Ah, sí. Él pensaba que yo trabajaba con la policía, como si fuera otro más. Peter no tenía idea de que me vendía, y era mejor que siguiera pensando eso.

\- Así es, tesoro. Atrapamos al villano.

\- ¡Si!, Papá es un héroe.- Sonreí encantado.

Yo no podía tener hijos, y jamás tendré esa experiencias de un embarazo junto a mi Alfa, pero la llegada de Peter siendo un bebé y en un callejón fue la mejor casualidad que pude tener.

Por que para Peter, yo era su héroe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tony**_.

\- Bien Peter, ¿estás listo para ir a la escuela?- Mencione alistando su pequeña mochila.

Gracias a los pagos por el trabajo sucio había juntado lo suficiente para pagar la matrícula, el uniforme (aunque sea de segunda mano), y los materiales para la escuela de Peter. Estaba muy feliz ya que yo apenas y había tenido una gran educación, aun así quería que mi bebé merecía más.

Aunque eso significa comer cereal con leche por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- ¡Si!, muy emocionado.- Dijo feliz.

\- Así se habla, yo trabajaré por la mañana, pero recuerda que te vendré a buscar cerca de la hora de almuerzo. No debes ir con nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Si, solo me iré con Papá.

Peter era un gran niño.

Metí una pequeña lonchera que contenía el almuerzo de Peter, era algo muy simple así que él no tendrá problemas en ingerirla. Tome su mochila y la pequeña mano de él. Cerré la puerta de la casa y caminamos hasta la parada de autobús. Esperamos pacientemente a que llegara el transporte.

Nos tomó unos minutos llegar hasta el colegio de Peter, quedaba algo alejado a lo que conocía y prácticamente me sentía pequeño en un lugar tan "clasista".

Llegamos hasta el portón donde esperaba una señora de edad, ella le daba la bienvenida a sus alumnos y los hacía pasar.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero solo se admiten alumnos que hayan sido inscritos.- Dijo amablemente una vez que nos posicionamos frente a ella.

¿Esto se debía por mi ropa?, ¿de verdad parecía prostituta, o pobre?

\- Si, inscribí a mi hijo, tengo los papeles de aceptación.- Eso y que él portaba el uniforme, ¿acaso no lo ve?

\- Oh, claro, nuestros servicios a donación. Tú debes ser Peter, el niño con suerte. Lamento el malentendido.

\- No se preocupe.- Mire a Peter y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- Él asintió, pase la mochila por sus hombros y le di un tierno beso en su frente.- Que te diviertas, bebé.

\- Adiós, Papá.-

❤️

Recibí con gusto el otro golpe en mis mejillas, mi mandíbula estaba siendo firmemente apretada por los dedos del Beta frente a mi. Mi ojos estaban brillantes por la presión ejercida, mi boca se mantenía en forma de "o" para mi agresor.- Eres solo una puta, y si quieres mi maldito dinero espero que esa boquita tuya se trague toda mi esencia.

Su asqueroso miembro se mantenía casi borde de mi labio inferior. Su mano subía y baja por la longitud de esta.

No querí hacerlo, no deseaba esto, pero la cena de Peter no se hará sola, las cuentas no se pagan por arte de magia y la ropa no venía de un árbol.

No existían los príncipes que venían a tu rescate, no venía un magnate que te pagaba todo y te daba una vida de ensueños.

Esta era la realidad, mi realidad.

Nadie quiere en su vida un Omega marcado y botado a su suerte. Nadie quiere cerca a alguien que vende su cuerpo para comer.

Todos te ven raro, se alejan de ti por pensar que tienes la desgracia a tus pies.

Pero eso no importa, no cuando tengo la brillante sonrisa que me regala Peter cada vez que despierto.

Si mi destino es tener un futuro oscuro solo para que el de Peter sea lleno de luz, entonces no me importa tener que abrir mi boca para personas despreciables como estas.


	3. III

_**Steve** _

\- Esto no es posible, los números están mal.- Dije mirando los papeles en mis manos, el último caso dejo varias cifras descolocadas, y el número de contenedores no cuadraba con lo dicho de los testigos.

\- He revisado dos veces los datos, no deberían de haber errores.

\- Entonces uno de ellos no nos está diciendo la verdad.- Menciono Bucky.- Es eso o escondieron más.

\- Podría ser. Enséñame el mapa.- Desde la pared se mostró el mapa expandido de la zona de conteiner. Los que ya conocíamos estaban encerrados en un círculo rojo, aún así dejaban un gran espacio sin ver.- Tal vez estén escondidos, ¿revisamos el subterráneo?

\- No hay, abajo solo es agua.

\- ¿Los barcos?

\- Solo fueron reportados unos de ellos y se comprobó que dejó mercadería, nada subió.

\- Entonces movilizaron los restantes, eso debió ser un día antes de los testigos, aún así no logramos encontrarlos, ¿qué tanto pueden ir con dos contenedores y con un peso de veintiún mil kilos?

\- Máximo ochenta kilómetros por hora. Restando la bencina y la demora de descarga, yo diría que se pueden encontrar en el pueblo más cercano

\- Bien, revisaremos esa área.

\- Iré con Wanda.- Dijo Clint.- Debemos de sacarla si estará en la unidad.

\- Yo volveré a hablar con los testigos. Tú deberías de ir a almorzar, Steve.- Menciono Bucky.

\- ¿Almorzar?- Pregunte, Bucky me hizo una señal a su derecha, justo fuera de la puerta se encontraba el pequeño Omega castaño.

Oh no.

\- Espera, yo no...

\- Vamos hombre, te reservé una comida con él, se nota que muere por ti y yo creo que lo mejor será conocerlo.

\- Bucky, no si se te olvidó, pero él es una prostituta todos los días, y tiene una marca en su cuello. Lo más real es que no pase nada.

\- No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo.- Sonrió. Esto parecía el inicio de un mal chiste.

¿Qué tan mal se podía volver pasar el día con Anthony?

❤️

\- Me alegra que aceptara la invitación, Capitán Rogers.- Dijo tranquila al mismo tiempo que tomábamos asiento.- Siempre es más agradable comer acompañado que solo.

\- ¿Siempre comes solo?

\- Si, la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque hay días que no como nada.

\- ¿Falta de dinero?- ¿O de clientes?, posiblemente.

\- No lo diría así.- Su vista bajo hasta el menú en sus manos, miro determinada mente los platos y el valor a su lado. Imite su acción.

La verdad no tenía mucho apetito, y la compañía no me hacía mucho ilusión. Creo que comeré una ensalada y un vaso de jugo natural.

¿Cómo pagara por esto?

\- ¿Ya escogiste?- Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Tienes con que pagar?

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ¿creo que lo avergoncé?

\- Lo siento, creo que fue muy imprudente de mi parte.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, no es nuevo todo esto. Y si, puedo pagar.- Miro hacia abajo con timidez. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo pero el teléfono del castaño sonó dé repente.- Lo siento, atenderé la llamada.- Se levantó y vi su figura irse hasta el baño, ahí esperé paciente a que volviera.

De momento, llame al personal para que tomara mi orden.

Mire mi teléfono y conteste los mensajes que tenía de Sharon, una Omega que vivía en el mismo bloque que yo.

Minutos más tarde volvió Anthony mucho más exaltado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero me necesitan en un lugar y yo de verdad quería...

\- No te preocupes, tampoco me iba a quedar mucho aquí, puedes irte. Estoy viendo que te necesitan en otro lado.

O en otro prostíbulo.

\- Gracias. Tengo tu número, quizás podamos quedar en otro momento.- Asentí no muy convencido. Después vi al castaño dejar uno billetes en la mesa para después irse.

Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.


End file.
